


Day One: Dancing

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, cute fluff, teaching dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Remus tries to teach Sirius how to dance





	Day One: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm spin this 30 dat OTP challenge in my spare time. They're all going to be quick and sweet, and most of them are written at about 4AM.

"Sirius, are you really this bad at dancing?" Remus bit back a chuckle as he narrowly avoided having his feet stepped on again. He and his boyfriend were alone in their Gryffindor dormitory practicing dancing for the Winter Ball Hogwarts was hosting. It was a good thing they were practicing, too, because Sirius was quite terrible at it. 

"I always thought I was very graceful!" Sirius huffed as he shifted his grip on Remus' hip. 

"Well, yeah," Remus smiled warmly, "you are. . . Just not now!"

"Can I blame these dress robes?" Sirius nodded down at the black and red fancy robes he was wearing. "I swear they're tripping me up."

"You promised you'd wear them for me, Pads!" Remus pulled them rhythmically towards the other side of the room, over by James' bed. 

"Hey, I'm a man of my word! I'll wear them. Just don't expect me to like it." Sirius blushed as he looked into Remus' eyes. 

"You don't have to like it, you just have to look pretty!" Remus chuckled and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "I like the sound of that!" 

"If you manage to not step on my feet every five seconds at the dance, I promise you'll be hearing some other sounds from me that I guarantee you'll like~"

A soft whine escaped Sirius' throat and Remus grinned. "Yeah, I've got you whipped."

"Shut it, Moony!" Sirius protested, but his eyes gleamed with lust and acknowledgment. "I'll be damned if I step on your feet once! I plan to make you keep your promise!"


End file.
